Stolen Smiles
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Markko Rivera never expected to find what he did when he moved to Degrassi a One Life to Live/Degrassi crossover fic. Jane/Markko. TwoShot.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Smiles**

**A/N:This is for Average Everyday Insane Psycho who requested a Jane/Markko fic a few weeks ago. TwoShot**

Markko Rivera let out a sigh as he walked into the school,swinging his bookbag a bit. He couldn't believe that his parents had decided to move here. So now Markko found himself away from his girlfriends,and his friends and everything he knew because all of that was back in Llanview. His eyes roved over the girls who laughed and walked through the halls sadly. None of them were Langston Wilde. None of them came close to his wild but sweet girlfriend that he'd had to leave.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up running into someone. He looked down and saw a girl with raven colored hair which was pulled into a ponytail and who wore a blue and yellow football jersey and a pair of worn,black jeans. "Sorry." He said to her apologetically as he bent to hand her the books that had fell to the floor.

The mystery girl gave him a tiny smile and shrugged one shoulder. "It was an accident." She said. Then she began to study him carefully. He was interesting looking to say the least and rather attractive. She shook that thought off. She'd just broken up with Spinner a few weeks ago. She couldn't deal with a relationship now. Especially not after what she'd found out about her past. "Anyway,I'm Jane Vaughn. Are you new here? She asked of him as she shook his hand carefully.

He nodded. "Yeah. My dad got a job here. My name is Markko Rivera."

Jane grinned. "You sound American." She commented lightly.

He grinned,showing of his white teeth. "I'm from Llanview." He told her as he walked with her. She was very interesting to him,she kind of reminded him of Langston.

"So do you have your schedule?" She asked him,looking up into his pretty brown eyes.

Markko nodded and handed his schedule to her.

Jane grinned. "We share all our classes together." She told him in surprise. "That's a good thing. I can introduce you to my friends,but I won't be in last period. I have a football game."

He looked at her with wide,shocked eyes. "Your a football player?" He asked in disbelief. Sure, she was wearing a Jersey but he'd figured that it was her boyfriend's or her brother's.

She nodded with a laugh. "I get that alot. The hint of disbelief,I mean. Most people can't believe that a girl would play football. But I love it and I am pretty good at it too." She bragged.

Markko laughed with her,feeling happy for the first time since his move.

At lunch,Jane introduced him to a number of people---even some niners named Clare,KC,Connor and Alli and some of her friends on the football team.

----

The next day,Markko went home with Jane to meet her mother,her niece Isabella and her brother. She'd introduced him to all of her friends yesterday and now wanted to introduce her new found friend to the three most important people in her life.

She was nervous though. What would Lucas think of Markko? He'd been so protective of her since he'd found out what their father had done to Jane when she was just a little girl.

Lucas sat on the floor with Izzy sitting in his lap as they played some video game together. The little girl was laughing with delight and Jane and Lucas' mother was in the kitchen fixing dinner. Jane certainly hoped that her mother wasn't going overboard.

"Auntie Janie!" Isabella squealed when she looked over and saw her aunt standing there with some boy. She jumped from her father's lap and wrapped her arms around Jane's legs.

Jane winced a little at Bella's nickname for her,it was so clothes to what her father called her---Janie Bear. She bent to pick the squirming little girl up into her arms,pressing a kiss to the child's plump cheek. "Hi Bella! This is Markko. He's a friend from school." She said,moving her arms so Isabella and Markko were face to face.

Markko smiled at the adorable little girl before turning to Lucas,who'd just walked over.

"Jane mentioned you yesterday." Lucas said simply as he shook Markko's outstretched hand. "I'm Lucas. That's my daughter Bella."

Markko grinned nervously. "She told me about you. I'm Markko."

Lucas laughed a little. "I _know_ who you are." He said as he glanced at his sister. He could see the smile that danced in her eyes and had to smile himself.

**Next Chapter:Markko meets Jane's mom,Lucas and Markko bond and Lucas gives Markko a warning,Markko and Jane kiss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stolen Smiles**

**Part Two**

Suddenly Miss Vaughn walked out of the kitchen. She stopped infront of Markko with a friendly smile lifting up the corners of her lips. She wiped her hands on a dish towel that had a picture of a gray cat on it before she held out a hand for the teenage boy to shake. "You must be Markko. Anastasia has told me alot about you."

He smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you Miss Vaughn. I can see where your daughter got her looks from." He said to her charmingly.

"You're so sweet!" She said,bringing a hand up to gently pat his cheek. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thanks for the offer,Miss Vaughn but you don't have to." He replied.

"Please stay for supper Markko." Jane asked of him.

Markko could only nod.

--------

A month later,Markko was back at the Vaughn household. He sat on the couch with Lucas who would be leaving for his job soon.

"So you and my sister have gotten awful close." Lucas said as he played the videogame that was currently on the television screen.

Markko shrugged. "I guess so. She's a good friend." He said,taking his eyes off the screen for a moment to look at Lucas.

Lucas sighed and sat down the controller. "Just....be careful,alright? I don't want to see my sister end up hurt. She's had enough to deal with already."

"I wouldn't hurt Jane! I respect her too much for that!" Markko said,shaking his head.

Lucas laughed bitterly. "I can tell that you respect her. But that doesn't mean that you don't have the power to hurt her."

Markko furrowed his brow as he tried to get what Lucas meant.

"You'd have to ask her about that. It isn't my place to tell you more than I just did." Lucas replied,seeing the look on Markko's face.

That was an uncomforting choice of words. Markko thought,hands becoming tight around the controller,his knuckles bone white. He hoped to god it wasn't as serious as Lucas had made it out to be.

The door opening and then slamming shut caught their attention. Jane walked into the room and put her light jacket on a chair as she walked into the living room.

"Jane...hey." Markko gulped,staring at her form with wide eyes.

She looked at him strangely,wondering what exactly was up with his behavior.

Lucas looked at the two before standing to his feet and tugging on his coat. "I gotta be heading to work." He muttered,then his gaze turned to Markko and he spoke with his eyes.

Markko could barely nod or blink.

"What was that about?" Jane asked as she went over to sit next to him after watching her brother's retreating form walk out the door.

He said nothing,just watched her carefully. Looking for a sign that would hint at what her brother had meant by his most stressful note of warning. He could remember when she'd brought him to meet her mother,brother,and little niece that one day which seemed so long ago---it felt as though he'd known Jane and her family forever. He could remember when that niece,little Isabella had called Jane, Auntie Janie and could remember the flinch that the teenage girl had given. He chewed his lip in thought. Did that have something to do with what Lucas had been hinting. "Just...something that your brother warned me on." He muttered quietly,lowering his eyes.

"What did he warn you about?" She asked suspiciously,narrowing her eyes and looking positively frightening.

Markko swallowed hard. "He said that I better not hurt you. That you've had enough to deal with in your life already. He was so serious when he said it! What exactly did he mean? Does this have to do with why you don't like being called Janie?"

Jane's only answer for moments was a shuddering breath and tears pouring down her cheeks and that scared Markko more than anything.

**To be continued.....**

**Last Part:Jane tells Markko of her dark past,he provides comfort and they kiss**

**A/N:So this chapter is short. That's because I have to go to bed(I am leaving for vacation in the morning. This was supposed to be the last part but there will be a third part,more like more of part two that will be added Friday morning when I get back.**


End file.
